


My Pearl

by honeygem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Romance, pearl being a mess as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygem/pseuds/honeygem
Summary: Pearl can't control her vivid imagination and eventually learns she doesn't want to.





	My Pearl

This was not good, this was not okay, and most definitely _not_ allowed. A pearl, _imagining_ things? Surely she’d be replaced, it was only a matter of time before Pink Diamond--before Rose--got rid of her. 

But she loved it. She loved the way her fantasies made her feel. Imagine, that she had the courage to run away to meet the bravest gem she’d ever met. Imagine that she didn’t have to belong to someone to make them so happy. That was her job, to make her owner happy, so why did the concept of freedom make that job so much better?

Maybe, because, she truly cared for the gem on the receiving end?

Pearl shook her head in an attempt to get those unheard thoughts out. Her eyes continued to stare down as she replayed the conversation between Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond in her head. 

_“You never listen to me! I’m a diamond too, why can’t you take me seriously?!”_

_“That is_ enough _from you. You wanted a colony, and now you’ve got it. And now you’re telling me you want to leave it_ alone _? What kind of ungrateful are you?!”_

_Pink Diamond’s entire demeanor held that of rage, her hands balling up to form tight fists. Yellow Diamond, simply annoyed, continued to look toward her monitor and organize structures for her colonies._

_“What do you want? You said something about preserving life, right? We’ll just...have Blue build a zoo or something. Now get out and go act like a diamond.”_

“Pearl?”

“Yes, Rose?”

Rose leaned back against the cherry blossom tree, taking in the beautiful view of flowers blooming and grass swaying in the wind before her. “What’s wrong? You’ve got that look on your face.” 

“Look? Oh forgive me my diamond, I can stop-”

“Pearl!” Rose let out a deep sigh. “I’m not your diamond, not right now. I’m Rose. And you’re not my Pearl. You’re my friend.” She gave a soft smile to make up for her outburst and put a hand on the other’s. “Okay?”

Moments like these only made her imagination become stronger. That, and an emotion she could not recognize. It made her face flush blue and her fingertips shaky. “O-Okay.” Was she scared? She couldn’t tell, but she didn’t exactly want the emotion to go away.

Rose’s face changed to become slightly troubled, keeping her hand on Pearl’s. “I wish they would...listen to me. I don’t know what to do, Pearl. I can’t watch this planet become nothing.” 

“I know.” She didn’t know what she could say to give comfort to the larger gem. So, in an impulsive action, Pearl intertwined her fingers with the soft ones of Rose. “I wish I could tell you what to do.” 

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Pearl worried that she had done or said the wrong thing. She immediately became embarrassed, moving to bring her hand back. “I-I’m sorry, I-” She was cut off when she realized Rose was holding her hand tightly, not allowing her to move it. Pearl looked over in slight confusion and worry.

“Can we stay like this...a moment longer?” Rose herself did not know why the physical contact of the other was helping to soothe her, but she wanted to stay that way. “Just a moment longer.”

A pale blue flush overtook Pearl’s face and she simply nodded in fear of saying something stupid. She was a renegade, running from the diamonds and the clutches of servitude. She found this loving Rose Quartz, someone she did not belong to, and made her overjoyed. She-

_Stop, stop, stop._

What was she _doing?_ A pearl and a _diamond?_

Unconsciously, Pearl’s grip tightened on Rose as she battled with the thoughts in her mind. Rose, having the powers of empathy, was able to pick up on the discomfort the other was feeling. “I suppose that’s enough for today,” she laughed. She didn’t know it, and she knew she wouldn’t believe it if she told her, but Rose believed Pearl was absolutely adorable when she got nervous. 

“Right, yes, back to reality!” Pearl shot up in an almost robotic manner, and Rose simply shook her head.

\---

Back at the moon base, Pink Diamond half-heartedly clicked through the various monitors on earth. One monitor caught her eye, and she clicked back to study it more. “Hey, Pearl, these are those things we saw walking around, right? What are they?” One of the creatures was holding a smaller version of itself, smiling from ear to ear. Pink Diamond felt herself warm and smile also.

“Those are humans, my diamond.”

“Oh! Let’s go and look at them!” Pink Diamond was already giggling and bouncing down to the observation room before she finished her sentence. Pearl quickly followed and activated the orb. Soon, they were surrounded by the beauty of the forest and a small camp hosting a few humans. 

Pink Diamond skipped over to the humans she saw on her monitor, watching with starry eyes. Pearl felt an odd sensation of happiness and warmth at the sight. 

Another human walked over to the one holding the small one, leaning down to kiss its forehead before sitting next to it.

“Pearl, what was that? Why’d it put its lips on the other like that?” Pink Diamond was fascinated, eyes taking in the whole camp.

Pearl could already feel herself flushing blue as she gave a nervous laugh. “Oh, yes, ah humans kiss to show bonds I believe, my diamond.”

“Why don’t gems do that?”

“W-Well,” Pearl started her sentence, already feeling her imagination begin to take off. _Now is not the time, not now._ “Gems already know their status and purpose. We don’t need to establish bonds to take orders.” 

“That’s a bit cold, isn’t it?” Pink Diamond gave a concerned smile as she turned to look at Pearl. An idea popped into her head and pink eyes sparkled with amusement. “You’re my pearl, shouldn’t I at least establish a bond with you?”

At that sentence, Pearl nearly passed out from shock. Entire face turning blue, she waved her hand frantically in an attempt to dismiss her. “My diamond! You don’t have to do that! I’m just, I’m just a pearl!” And it began again, that imagination of hers. She _was_ just a pearl, but her diamond loved her oh so much and wanted to do anything for her-

“You’re so much more than that, my Pearl.”

 _My_ Pearl. A diamond addressing a pearl as such was unheard of. Pearl didn’t have time to process the sentence before she felt the gentle hand of Pink Diamond bring her up to her face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as the diamond softly kissed her cheek, following it with that signature giggle of hers.

Pearl’s imagination was gone. Any control she had over the reigns were long gone. She was finally able to pinpoint the emotion she felt all the time around her diamond. She _loved_ this gem. She loved her and she couldn’t stop.

She loved her and wouldn’t stop for years after she was gone.


End file.
